User blog:Maffian/ANNOUNCING DOWNLOADABLE CONTENT FOR MAFIA II
The Betrayal of Jimmy will be available exclusively for PlayStation 3 worldwide. Gamers who purchase a new copy of Mafia II on PS3 will receive this content free starting on launch day, or you can pick up this pack for $9.99 on the PlayStation Network. In this pack, you play as Jimmy and unlock new city-based challenges ranging from assasinations to timed vehicle based missions that include shootouts, car chases, and explosions. The Betrayal of Jimmy will also feature arcade-style gameplay, allowing you to replay missions, hone your craft, and post your scores to the Mafia II leaderboards to see where you rank against your friends. Our second installment of downloadable content, Jimmy's Vendetta, will be available shortly after launch. This pack be available on PS3, Xbox 360, and PC, offering arcade-style gameplay along with new missions and leaderboard competition. In Jimmy's Vendetta, you will step into the shoes of the pack's namesake and help him clean up messes around Empire Bay (and compete against your friends to see who can do the job most efficiently and score highest on the leaderboards.) In addition to new missions and leaderboards, Jimmy's Vendetta will also come with new achievements and trophies for you to collect. Check out the full list (and their values!) now: PS3 TROPHIES First Step - Complete your first mission in "Jimmy's Vendetta" - Bronze - 15 Points Faster than Light - Achieve a 10x point multiplier in "Jimmy's Vendetta" - Bronze - 15 Points Explorer - Drive a total of 1,000 miles in vehicles in "Jimmy's Vendetta" - Bronze - 15 Points Armament King - Kill your enemies in "Jimmy's Vendetta" with every weapon available in the game - Bronze - 15 Points Firebug - Destroy 100 vehicles in "Jimmy's Vendetta" - Bronze - 15 Points Sharpshooter - Kill 100 enemies by headshots in "Jimmy's Vendetta" - Bronze - 15 Points Carnappert - Finish all Call Dealer missions in "Jimmy's Vendetta" - Bronze - 15 Points Massacre - Kill 1,000 enemies in "Jimmy's Vendetta" - Bronze - 15 Points Revenged - Finish "Jimmy's Vendetta" on any difficulty level - Silver -30 Points Millionaire - Earn 1,000,000 points in "Jimmy's Vendetta" - Silver - 30 Points XBOX 360 ACHIEVEMENTS First Step - Complete your first mission in "Jimmy's Vendetta" - 10 Gamerpoints Faster than Light - Achieve a 10x point multiplier in "Jimmy's Vendetta" - 10 Gamerpoints Explorer - Drive a total of 1,000 miles in vehicles in "Jimmy's Vendetta" - 10 Gamerpoints Armament King - Kill your enemies in "Jimmy's Vendetta" with every weapon available in the game - 10 Gamerpoints Firebug - Destroy 100 vehicles in "Jimmy's Vendetta" - 10 Gamerpoints Sharpshooter - Kill 100 enemies by headshots in "Jimmy's Vendetta" - 10 Gamerpoints Carnappert - Finish all Call Dealer missions in "Jimmy's Vendetta" - 50 Gamerpoints Massacre - Kill 1,000 enemies in "Jimmy's Vendetta" - 20 Gamerpoints Revenged - Finish "Jimmy's Vendetta" on any difficulty level - 100 Gamerpoints Millionaire - Earn 1,000,000 points in "Jimmy's Vendetta" - 20 Gamerpoints Category:Blog posts